McCoy in the Middle
by Tw1st
Summary: Leonard McCoy has a heavy secret thrust into his arms, weaving him into the middle of two people in love. Spock/Kirk


**Rating: PG-13**

**Disclaimer: **Characters of Star Trek do not belong to me.

**Author's Note: **Just a one-shot I thought up while I was writing my main story – plus I wanted to get something else posted up as an extra gift for my absence, I suppose.**  
**Just as an interesting fact: in the 2009 Cinematic Movie McCoy's eyes are brown, but in the original series his eyes are blue.

**McCoy in the Middle**

------------------------------

The brunette-haired man stunted his yawn with another swig of whiskey as he sat beside the building of current housing. Until the Enterprise picked back up off of Earth's surface he would be staying here in this desolate little apartment building, sharing it with two other entities. 'Entities' being the word of choice, mainly due to the fact that one was a half-Vulcan – and not this mans particularly favorite thing to live with. In truth, Leonard McCoy had never truly enjoyed the First Officer, Spock, all that much to begin with. He had done nothing but cause problems as well as hate without reason upon his friend James Kirk; up until recently, when his close friend had been thrust into the overpowering position of Captain. Now, as things were, Spock and Jim had become rather 'close' in many different ways...

Pressing the vile to his lips, Leonard tipped it backwards in attempts to down the last bit of the alcoholic liquid, and he winced as the thick taste cascaded down the back of his throat. Setting the glass bottle down upon the soft surface of the grass, twisting it back and forth as if to create a small pocket in the earth that would hold it there forever, the country doctor found himself rocking back and forth in his seated position with his hands placed sternly above his knees. There was a heavy contemplation taking place within his mind, shaking the boundaries behind his hazel brown eyes in attempts at breaking through.

The sound of a motor bike pulling up to the front of the building caused the medical doctor to jump up from his crouching position, and walk briskly around to the front of the apartment building. That was the sound he had been waiting for; the sound that Jim was back. As he rounded the corner of the building, raising his hand and flinching past the bright rays of headlights that shone through the darkness of the night from the roaring bike, he waited patiently for his friend to turn the machine off and dismount.

When he finally did so, swatting at his leather jacket's arms in attempts to remove non-existent dust, Leonard watched his old friend walk stubbornly up the three small steps towards him, waiting until the last possible moment to even take notice at his apparent presence. "Bones – what are you doing out here?"

"Waiting for you." The country doctor said stubbornly, shifting his feet around beneath him in a very obvious discomfort at even the slightest idea of returning up to the room.

Kirk sucked in a slow breath of air and glanced his crystal blue eyes about him for a moment. "It's the middle of the night. Is Spock here?"

Glancing up towards the second floor, leaning slightly to the left in attempts to peer into the window, Leonard brought himself back to his reoccurring stance and brushed his shoulders swiftly upward. "I suppose."

The Enterprise Captains lips sucked slowly into his mouth and rubbed back and forth, wetting themselves in contemplation. The doctor watched his friend's face change from puzzled to a sudden burst of disgusted understanding. "You two still can't get along?" Kirk demanded sternly, folding his arms in a strong hold against his chest as if he were staring upon a scolding child – though, Leonard was a bit taller than Jim, making it difficult for him to be taken all too seriously. "I thought we talked about this, McCoy!"

McCoy. That's what his friend called him when he was all different levels of 'pissed off', finding the nickname 'Bones' unfitting in his ways of getting to the point – sternly. Rocking back on his heels, refraining from raising his voice at Jim, Leonard stretched his neck to one side and sighed loudly and very obviously. "Maybe if you would stop going to your strip bars - "

"I don't go to strip bars, damnit!" Jim yelled defensively, and very loudly; too loudly for the time of night.

"SHUT UP WOULDYA!? I'M TRYIN' TA SLEEP!" A mans voice. Very cranky. Old.

Now Jim had done it. "Sorry, sorry." Leonard said apologetically towards the dark window that had adjacently been slammed shut with a force that was seemingly unreal.

The two walked up the stairs towards the apartment, not saying a word before they were just outside of the room. It was all Starfleet's brilliant idea to keep them on earth for a week, working on repairs to the ship, causing the entirety of the Enterprise crew to have to fend for themselves in attempts in finding apartments. Sure, it wasn't like Leonard couldn't afford his own apartment, but for some reason Jim had insisted that himself, Leonard and Spock all bungled together in a very small apartment. Of course, he himself was on the couch for the week, and Spock and Jim... well, they weren't on the couch, to say the least.

Before Jim even began to open the door Leonard slammed his hand across the doorway panels and shoved his friend gently backwards. Once, a long time ago, the country doctor had been happily married. That lasted for a short while, and gave him nothing but a pain in the neck – so technically it wasn't so happy... but, if there was one thing he had learned, it was how to love, and if you loved someone the way Jim _seemed_ to, you did not come back in the shape that Jim had this evening. "You smell like hookers."

"I do not." Jim retorted, reaching for the door again, but Leonard practically karate chopped his arm in half as he attempted to do so.

"You left smelling like a rugged man, and now you smell like my ex wife. Spray yourself with something, for gods sake – don't go in there smelling like that." Leonard continued over him, tossing him a little bottle of spray that would hopefully drown out the smell of vanilla and peaches.

Jim took the bottle and removed the small cap with hesitation before spraying himself twice, then placed the tiny cap back atop of it and handed it back to Leonard, who angrily removed the cap once again and sprayed his captain about twenty more times. "Just – stop!" Jim coughed, swatting at his friend so that he could slip by and open the door.

When the inside of the apartment was slowly revealed, showing a very clean apartment within, Jim took the quick lead in making the first steps inward. As he walked through the house his sky blue eyes searched expectantly around, and it was obvious what he was looking for, though Spock couldn't be directly seen anywhere. Leonard watched as Jim calmly moved into the kitchen area, placing his palms firmly atop the counter top. Setting himself upon the couch the country doctor puckered his lips as the half-Vulcan merged from the bedroom, pattering away at a computer module clasped within his left hand.

"It is presently one forty seven in the morning, Earth time." Spock said calmly and in his very stoic tone, failing to raise his eyes from the computer pad.

"Yep." Kirk replied flatly, wiping the corner of his mouth with the back of his jacket sleeve.

Spock finally set the computer pad softly onto the table and quirked his bushy black eyebrow up into his forehead. "You reek of female sweat."

Jim's face turned a shade more placid, giving him a skin-toned appearance much closer to the matching-color of Spock's, and he slipped his hands off of the counter. "What?"

Spocks expression looked disgustingly sad, though mainly in his eyes, since the rest of his features barely ever moved – in fact, the country doctor had doubts that the Vulcans cheeks and mouth could even voluntarily move. Though the emitting sadness almost reminded Leonard of his last night at home – the last time he spoke to his wife – he had looked like that (though, much more tan and nix the pointed ears).

A long silence followed, broken only by a long yawn emitted from Jim's gaping mouth that apparently could not be stifled.

"You are lethargic. Come rest, Jim." The half-Vulcan said boldly, walking back into the bedroom. Leonard was mildly shocked by his take on things, and yet perhaps, given their 'situation', it was easier to forgive...

Stretching out onto the couch, grabbing up a blanket that had found its way onto the floor, the Enterprise Chief Medical Officer watched his captain walk slowly from the kitchen and over towards the lighting system, sending Bones a quick smile before outing the room into darkness. Leonard could hear the door to the main bedroom quietly shut, and he sighed in the silence and loneliness of the couch.

It wasn't something they talked about. They didn't have to talk about it; it was something that they all mutually knew on a very intellectual and non-communicative level. It was rather simple really; Leonard and Jim had been and were closest companions since their beginning in Starfleet, Leonard and Spock rather didn't get along, and Jim and Spock... well, some things couldn't just be plainly explained. The fact of the matter was that Jim Kirk trusted Leonard McCoy with every fiber of his being, and therefor it was just something that Doctor McCoy was in the middle of, sworn to secrecy.

**------------------------------**

Just an idea.  
Just a thought for your mind.  
Review if you liked it.  
Review if you didn't like it.


End file.
